This invention relates to a door bell system and, more particularly, to a system mounted adjacent a door which will either function as a door bell or record messages of a visitor when the building occupant is absent or otherwise unavailable.
The use of intercoms, peepholes, etc., have been proposed to enable a building occupant to ascertain the identity of a visitor at the door. One proposed system identified as an automatic door information system plays a prerecorded message when the door bell button is pushed. The caller is then invited to state a message if the occupant is present or to leave a recorded message for subsequent playback.
One problem with such a device is that the normal door bell function is not available. Thus, a building occupant will not know when a visitor is at the door. If the occupant is unaware of the visitor's presence, the visitor may leave before the occupant answers the door. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system which provides either selectable door bell or recording modes.
In response thereto I have invented a door bell system which enables a home occupant to either utilize the system's door bell function or to urge the visitor to record a message on an internal record and playback speech module. Thus, upon pushing the door bell button, the visitor will either ring the door bell or will be urged by external indicia, such as a warning light or prerecorded message, to leave a recorded message. The building occupant is provided with a switch on the interior of the building which enables the occupant to selectably use the device in its door bell or record modes.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a door bell system which has door bell and message record/playback modes.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device, as aforesaid, which allows the occupant to select the door bell or record/playback modes.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which enables the occupant to receive and playback recorded messages.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which provides external indicia to urge a visitor to record a message.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.